


Podfic: The Care and Keeping of Wings

by striped_bowties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean's got a wing kink, Dust Baths, Grooming, Inspired by Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sam is forced to deal, Wingfic, angel grooming habits, dust bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back from Purgatory a little different. Sam doesn't want to talk about it.</p><p>Aka the one where people can see Cas' wings, Dean discovers a kink, and Sam resolves to be a good brother. Also, dust baths are had on the side of not-so-deserted highways and #angeldustbaths trends on Twitter. Utter fluffy crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Care and Keeping of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care and Keeping of Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563647) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



**Length:**  00.20.00  
 **Download:[ mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?81z5owooyeccfp4)**


End file.
